AKIZAKURA
by Andromeda no Rei
Summary: —kakak bermata indah itu selalu berdiri di sana, menatap riak gemerlap sungai kala senja.../"Kau mengenalnya, Sakura?"/"Pengajar baru di kelas musik Sasori-niisan."/Cosmos ke tujuh—sejak tujuh hari sebelumnya./NaruHina all the way!/read & review?


_"Kakak bermata indah itu selalu berdiri di sana_

—_menatap riak gemerlap sungai kala senja..."_

* * *

><p><strong>a 2011 NARUTO FanFiction<strong>

**©Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**AKIZAKURA**

**「秋桜」**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**T-Rated**

**Drama/Romance**

**Alternat Universe**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Typo, sedikit fluffy, aneh, abal, gaje**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Selamat Membaca~**

* * *

><p><strong>Lembar I<strong>

**Girl at The Bridge**

**「あの橋に少女だよ」**

* * *

><p>"SEBEEELL~!"<p>

Meski koakan gagak telah cukup menambah kesan semakin gelapnya hari itu, beberapa murid _Konoha Shoogakkoo—_SD Konoha, masih tampak mondar mandir di halaman belakang sekolah mereka yang telah sepi. Anak-anak yang dipastikan akan lulus tahun depan itu tengah membersihkan kandang kelinci yang tak cukup besar, namun muat untuk dimasuki empat orang dewasa.

"Sial sekali hari ini!" sekali lagi, seorang anak perempuan berambut merah muda pendek menggerutu tak jelas. Suara cemprengnya menggema di areal sekolah yang sudah benar-benar sepi sejak dua jam sebelumnya itu. "Ugh~ Aku jadi kena imbasnya begini. Haahh... menyebalkan sekali!" **—Haruno Sakura, 12 tahun.**

"Sakura bisa diam nggak, sih?" Bentak seorang anak laki-laki berambut _brunette _jabrik dengan tanda lahir taring merah pada masing-masing pipinya. "Berisik, tahu." Ia mengangkat satu kantung penuh berisi kotoran kelinci dan mengumpat tidak jelas. Kepalanya kemudian menengadah, celingukan mencari sesuatu—err... seseorang. "Oi, Sasuke!" serunya. **—Inuzuka Kiba, 12 tahun.**

"Hn..." anak laki-laki berambut _raven _mencuat tampak sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas dahan pohon oak di dekat kandang, menikmati angin sepoi membelai setiap inchi tubuhnya.

"Turun, bodoh!" seru Kiba sambil sedikit menjauhkan kantung kotoran itu dari dirinya. "Bantuin, dong! Enak saja tiduran di situ."

"Iya, iya, nanti aku bantu," ujar Sasuke seraya memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan iris kelam seindah obsidian itu. "Bawel." **—Uchiha Sasuke, 12 tahun.**

"Sasuke-_kun_, turun!"

"Ap—WAAAAAA~!"

**GUBRAAAKK**

"_Itte..." _ lenguh Sasuke ketika dirinya jatuh terjungkang dari atas pohon setelah Sakura menarik ujung _T-shirt_-nya dengan kasar. "Sakura! Sakit, tahu," bentaknya pada anak perempuan berambut bak permen kapas itu. "Kasar sekali sih jadi cewek."

"Makanya bantuin yang lain!" Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"_Ne, _Sakura-_chan_, kasihan tuh, nanti pantat Sasuke-_kun_ lecet," ujar anak perempuan berambut pirang yang terikat _ponytail_. Ia menyapu dedaunan kering dan mengumpulkannya dalam sebuah bak tempat sampah reot.

"Itu nggak mungkin, Ino-_chan_," jawab Sakura asal.

"SUDAH DIAM SEMUA!" seru sebuah suara cempreng lainnya. Suara anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang dari tadi hanya diam dan memberi makan kelinci-kelinci sekolah. Kedua iris saphire-nya tampak berkilat tertimpa cahaya senja, menatap satu per satu teman-temannya. "Aku tahu ini salahku. Salahku juga karena sampai melibatkan kalian. Nggak perlu bantuin hukumanku juga nggak pa-pa, kok! Pulang saja sana!" **—Uzumaki Naruto, 12 tahun.**

Hening.

Mereka seolah memikirkan ucapan anak yang menduduki ranking terendah di kelas itu.

"Benar boleh pulang duluan?" tanya Ino memecah keheningan.

"Tapi, Naruto—" ucap Sakura tercekat.

"—kalau gitu aku pulang duluan," ujar sebuah suara yang sedaritadi belum terdengar.

"Shikamaru!" bentak Ino. "Enak saja! Kau 'kan dari tadi nggak bantu apa-apa!"

"Aku 'kan bantu nemenin kalian~"

"Shika—!"

"Nggak apa-apa, Ino-_chan_," potong Naruto sambil nyengir lebar. "Bentar lagi juga selesai, kok. Kau juga pulang saja sama Shikamaru."

"Oi, Ino—mau pulang bareng, nggak?" Shikamaru beranjak menuju gerbang utama. Kedua tangannya bertautan menopang belakang kepalanya. "Kalau kau pulangnya telat nanti aku yang dimarahin Inoichi-_jiisan_, tahu."

"Ah iya, Shikamaru—aku ikut. Sampai besok, teman-teman!" Ino berlari kecil mengejar Shikamaru sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya dan tersenyum manis.

"Dah~!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada punggung Ino dan Shikamaru yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang di balik gedung sekolah. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada tiga orang temannya yang tersisa, yang hanya diam sambil melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. "Eh? Kalian nggak pulang juga?"

"Akamaru lagi dibawa _nee-chan _ke Iwa," jawab Kiba sambil mengumpulkan kantung kotoran kelinci dengan kantung daun kering di sebelah bak reot Ino. "Jadi aku nggak buru-buru."

"Kiba..."

"_Kaa-san _bilang, mengerjakan sesuatu itu harus sampai selesai," sahut Sasuke sambil mengeringkan bagian dalam kandang.

"Sasuke..."

"Lagi pula nanti nilai ketertibanku dikurangi Iruka-_sensei _kalau sampai ninggalin hukuman begini," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian membantu Kiba membuang sampah-sampah yang telah mereka kumpulkan.

"Sakura-_chan_..." Naruto berkaca-kaca. "_Minna..._"

"Sudah, nggak usah norak gitu." Sasuke melirik Naruto dan memutar bola matanya bosan. "Cepat selesaikan saja."

"YOSH!"

"_Arigatou'ttebayo_!"

.

.

.

"_Ne, _teman-teman, makasih bantuannya hari ini! Hukumanku jadi terasa ringan!"

"Hn..."

"Nggak masalah, Naruto..."

"Yo, sama-sama."

"Hehe... aku ke sana, ya! Sam—"

"Lho, kau nggak mau pulang bareng Kiba?"

"Masih ada perlu, Sakura-_chan_. Sampai besok, ya! Da dah~!"

"Dah~"

Anak laki-laki yang bermata saphire itu berlari memutar ke arah belakang gedung kokoh sekolahnya. Menerobos semak belukar, mengikuti aliran kecil sungai di tepi hutan. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di dekat padang bunga _cosmos _yang bermekaran. Napasnya tersengal, namun cengiran rubah itu tidak pernah hilang dari raut wajahnya yang berseri-seri.

Tangan kanan Naruto menggapai, memetik setangkai _cosmos _berwarna pink pucat itu. Segera saja ia beranjak dari tempat itu, kembali berlari menyusuri jalan setapak rerumputan.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..."

Naruto terus berlari di tepi sungai yang kini tampak bercahaya karena pantulan matahari senja. Pandangan matanya tertuju lurus ke depan, ke arah sebuah jembatan kecil di yang sudah tak jauh lagi dari jangkauannya.

Cengiran Naruto semakin lebar ketika ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan jembatan kayu yang sudah tua namun tetap kokoh itu. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada setangkai _cosmos _di tangan kanannya. Tersenyum menatap sosok yang tengah berdiri menghadap sang surya yang siap kembali ke peraduannya di balik horizon langit.

Ah, sosok itu tampak begitu anggun.

Sosok seorang gadis muda dengan gaun pendek sederhana berwarna hijau pucat. Rambut indigo-nya panjang terurai, menari-nari tertiup angin sejuk. Kulitnya begitu halus dan seputih porselen.

"Ah, Naruto-_kun_," ujarnya dengan suara yang nyaris terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Begitu pelan dan lembut, namun tegas iramanya. Ia menoleh pelan.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan berjalan menghampiri gadis yang tiga belas senti lebih tinggi darinya itu. Kedua iris saphire-nya menatap lurus ke dalam bola mata sewarna lavender pucat di hadapannya, saling beradu. _"Gomen ne_, Hinata-_neechan_," ujar Naruto pelan.

"Kenapa Naruto-_kun_ minta maaf?" Hinata menelengkan kepalanya, membuat helaian rambutnya jatuh lembut dari bahunya. Ia tersenyum kecut, pipinya merona. Mungkinkah karena pengaruh cahaya jingga sang matahari? **—Hyuuga Hinata, 19 tahun.**

Sekali lagi, Naruto hanya mampu menatap sepasang iris lavender pucat itu. Seolah tenggelam di dalam pusaran mutiara berarus, terhanyut akan keindahan pendaran indahnya. Sepasang mata yang sayu, tampak begitu rapuh dan lemah.

Naruto menggerakkan tangan kanannya, menyodorkan setangkai bunga _cosmos _yang dipetiknya di padang rumput di tepi hutan belakang sekolah. "Untuk Hinata-_neechan_," ujarnya dengan nada riang, memamerkan cengiran rubah khasnya.

"_Cosmos _ke tujuh." Hinata bergumam pelan. Tangannya menggapai-gapai, berusaha meraih tangkai _cosmos _Naruto. Hingga akhirnya ia bisa merasakannya. Tangan kecil Naruto yang hangat. Hinata tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tangkai _cosmos_-nya erat. "_Arigatou ne, _Naruto-_kun_."

"Hehehe... nggak masalah, kok." Naruto menopang dagunya pada pagar pembatas jembatan, turut memperhatikan cahaya jingga yang semakin redup itu.

"Hihi... bagaimana hari ini di sekolah?"

"Aa, menyebalkan sekali, _Nee-chan_! Aku ketahuan bikin perangkap buat guru matematikaku. Jadi kena hukum~"

"Hmm... kau nakal sekali, Naruto-_kun_."

"Habisnya, aku 'kan bosan."

"Ahaha, lalu bagaimana hukumannya?"

"Gampang kok! Teman-teman ikut bantuin! Hehe..."

"Waa, itu bagus..."

"Ta-tapi itu gara-gara mereka juga kena imbasnya, sih."

"Paling nggak, mereka ikhlas membantu Naruto-_kun_, 'kan~"

"He'em. Oh ya, Hinata-_neechan _sendiri gimana tadi?"

"Aa... hari ini menu sarapan dan makan siangnya wortel lagi."

"Gyahahahaha... euwh, pasti nggak enak!"

"Hihihi, lain kali Naruto-_kun_ harus mencobanya, ya~"

"Hiiii... serem ah! Aku nggak suka sayur!"

.

.

.

Percakapan ringan itu diakhiri dengan gelak tawa Naruto dan kikikan geli Hinata. Sampai mereka sepenuhnya sadar bahwa spektrum cahaya kemerahan itu sudah benar-benar nyaris menghilang dengan munculnya kerlip-kerlip kecil di angkasa.

"Naruto-_kun_ harus segera pulang," ujar Hinata sembari mengambil sebuah tongkat yang bersandar pada pagar jembatan.

"Aku mau antar Hinata-_neechan _sampai rumah." Naruto menopang kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, tersenyum lebar.

"Nggak perlu, Naruto-_kun_." Tangan Hinata bergerak, berusaha menggapai sesuatu. Ia tersenyum ketika tangannya berhasil mendarat di atas kepala pirang bocah di hadapannya. "Neji-_niisan _dan Hanabi-_chan _bilang akan menjemputku di ujung jalan sebelah sana itu," ujarnya seraya menunjuk arah di belakangnya.

"Tapi 'kan..."

"Pulanglah, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata berujar pelan. Senyum tulus masih terpatri pada wajah cantiknya. "Aku baik-baik saja, kok."

"Hmm... baiklah," ucap Naruto dengan nada pasrah. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"He'em, _cosmos-_nya... makasih, ya~"

"Un. Hinata-_neechan _akan menyimpannya, 'kan?"

"Ahaha, aku selalu menyimpan _cosmos _pemberian Naruto-_kun_." Hinata mengusap-usap rambut jabrik Naruto dan tertawa kecil.

"Hehe..."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti, Naruto-_kun_... Pulangnya hati-hati, ya~"

"Iya! _Nee-chan _juga! Da dah~"

.

.

Hari ke tujuh, bunga _cosmos _ke tujuh.

Tujuh hari sebelumnya, Uzumaki Naruto kebetulan sedang membantu Yamanaka Ino—salah satu teman sekelasnya—memetik bunga _cosmos _di padang rumput di tepi hutan saat pulang sekolah. Kebetulan pula, ia tanpa sengaja melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri menatap matahari yang semakin condong ke barat di sebuah jembatan kayu tua. Kebetulan pula ia merasa penasaran dan menyuruh Ino pulang duluan bersama Sakura dan Shikamaru. Dan kebetulan lainnya, ia menghampiri sosok itu dan memberikan setangkai _cosmos _terakhir padanya.

Hingga kini, hari ke tujuh sejak hari itu—setiap senja menjelang, setiap koakan gagak menggema di setiap sudut langit jingga Konoha, setiap bintang sirkumpolar mulai memancarkan cahayanya di tempat yang sama, mereka di sana. Sekedar berbagi canda yang pernah hilang dari kehidupan si gadis, serta duka nestapa yang pernah terlupakan oleh si bocah.

Entah bagaimana, _cosmos _selalu bisa membawa kedamaian tersendiri. Menguatkan jiwa yang rapuh, mengembalikan kepercayaan—merangkai memori.

Ah, seandainya saja mata lavender itu dapat melihat kesederhanaan _cosmos _dalam genggaman tangan dinginnya...

"Hinata-_neechan_!"

"...?"

"Suatu saat nanti—!"

"..."

"—kau nggak akan butuh tongkat bodoh itu lagi!"

"Naruto-_kun_..."

"Aku janji'_ttebayo_!"

.

.

.

"Eh, eh, kakak perempuan itu siapa, ya?"

"Aaa... itu 'kan..."

"Kau mengenalnya, Sakura?"

"Hyuuga-_sensei_, pengajar baru di kelas musik Sasori-_niisan_."

"He?"

"UWAAAA~ Kalian ngapain di situuu~?"

"Yah, ketahuan..."

.

.

**つづく**

**[to be continued]**

* * *

><p><strong>Akizakura [<strong>**秋桜****] : bunga cosmos. (family: **_**Asteraceae, **_**genus: **_**Cosmos, **_**species: **_**Cosmos bipinnatus**_**)**

**My first NaruHina-center fict, multichap ^^a err... semoga nge-cut-nya di tempat yang tepat~**

**Ada yang bisa nebak kondisi hinata sebenarnya? *sok misterius* hihihi... suka gak? Kalo nggak, mau rei hapus aja. Proyek aneh bin ajaib soalnya (=="a)**

**Review dan concrit diterima dengan senang hati **

**Salam,**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a Andromeda no Rei**


End file.
